


A Killer's Touch

by Ja_ne_chickie



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_ne_chickie/pseuds/Ja_ne_chickie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just Jeff the Killer x Reader smut. *Shameless* (Warning: Graphic with some blood play.-Very slight)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Killer's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on other sites ^-^

"Finally."

 

You let out a long suffering sigh as you plopped onto your bed, quickly stripping off your days clothes. It was pretty hot this evening, made only hotter from your moving efforts, so you made the lazy yet far more comfortable decision to sleep in your underwear.

It would be your first night here in this new town. Hopefully it'd go better than the odd day you'd had.

You'd started off the day pretty optimistic. Your job had given you a promotion, and with it a transfer to this new place. You had no attachment to your old town, and as such had no problem packing it up for a little change in scenery.

The only thing you weren't so happy with was the typical small town populace. Not five minutes after arriving and you were bombarded with people of all sorts trying to check out who you were and what your life story was.

That wasn't the weirdest part, though. Almost everyone you spoke with seemed baffled that you'd actually intended to move here. Their tone of voice suggested they thought you insane for the act. However, when you tried to figure out the reason for their strange attitude, all you got was shifty eyes and stuttered out excuses followed by a hasty retreat.

So be it, you supposed. You wouldn't pry. With your luck, it'd turn out to be some freaky Stepford wives kind of deal. Yeah, you'd take a pass on that.

Later in the day things became at once clearer and stranger. You'd had to go down to your new place of employment to check in with the new boss and get everything set up for you to start work the following week. 

After the formalities had gotten out of the way, your new boss started behaving in the same off way of the other townspeople. Far from meek and fed up with everyone's elusive attitude this day, you had finally snapped. After demanding an explanation, you were silently handed an old newspaper that contained some chilling news.

"Ominous unknown killer still at large."

It was like he was afraid just talking about it would bring this killer to his door. The article was all you were able to get out of the shaking man.

Apparently, some time back, this town had a family with a rather unstable son. That was putting it nicely it seemed; after some bullying incidents, this kid devolved further and further into madness, at some point even murdering his family before disappearing.  
There was still the occasional odd murder that popped up now and then, never too far from his home town. All of these things together seemed to keep the townspeople in a near constant state of terror. Though they feigned ignorance, he was less unknown to them and more just ignored out of the fear they felt. "Jeff the Killer" was quite the kid.

Well, your boss had referred to him as a kid. However, after some math and a quick check of the facts you figured out that this Jeff would be around your age, give or take.

Yep. Leave it to you to move to the town with the serial killer.

You sighed once more, slightly exaggerated this time, and flopped back onto your bed. Should you worry about it? It was hard to tell how much of the story was legitimate or not. On one hand, the people around here were always a little afraid, like something was gonna come after them. On the other, the facts were shaky at best. Were they just so terrified that no one would speak the whole truth? Or was this some small town legend without any actual fact?

Rolling over in bed, you grabbed some covers and pulled them up to your waist. It was best not to dwell on it, you decided. After all, the only way you'd ever find out was if this killer came to you. You laughed to yourself as you snuggled into your pillows.

Really, what were the odds of that?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Really, what were the odds of that?_ The thought had a decidedly more sarcastic edge this time around as you mocked yourself.

You should have known not to think that. That's like saying it couldn't possibly get worse in a bad situation. It's bound to happen, just because of your flippant attitude on the matter. As such, you shouldn't have been so shocked when the infamous Jeff the Killer really did pay you a visit.

You were shocked, though. Especially given how things went last night. . .

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_You jolted out of a surprisingly deep sleep as a loud crack of thunder rattled your new house just the slightest. Your heart thudded in your chest, beating at a ridiculous speed._

_Jeez, that scared the hell out of you. . .and of course you were wide awake as a result. Still, you fell limply back into your pillows and risked a glance at the digital clock near you._

_Dammit. . .four in the morning. You groaned at this unfortunate time. Sure you'd been planning to wake up early, but not quite this much so. Yet it was late enough that you might as well stay up. Not that you were sure you could fall back asleep anytime soon. The storm that woke you up still rumbled on, just loud enough that it would be a hindrance to sleep. Though it was contrary to normal reasons._

_You actually loved the sounds of storms. It'd be hard to fall asleep while wanting to stay awake and listen. With this thought in mind you sat up in bed, intending to get up and open a window so you could hear the storm a little better._

__Crea~k __

_You stalled in your movement as you heard the drawn out noise. Pausing, you listened in the darkness to ascertain what had caused the sound. After a few minutes of nothing but the storm outside pounding on your walls, you began to relax again._

__Thump. Thump. Thump. __

_You couldn't bring yourself to move as you heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps coming upstairs. They continued and all you found yourself doing was counting the steps, trying to guess when they'd reach the top.  
You had sixteen stairs in this new house, you remembered from moving things up and down them._

__Five, six, seven. __

_You counted in your head while trying to think of something to do. What could you do? You hadn't unpacked anything in the bedroom but clothes._

__Nine, ten, eleven. __

_Your breath caught in your throat as you succumbed to a childish urge, lying down and pulling the covers over your head, squeezing your eyes shut like it would protect you._

__Fourteen, fifteen. . . __

_"Sixteen," you whispered the last number in near silence. You could hardly breathe and felt like such a coward as you hid. Hoping that in the darkness you wouldn't be noticed. You didn't know how much time passed, lying there like that._

_Right when you started to think the sounds might have been imagined, your covers were violently ripped from your form, exposing your half-naked body. Hearing a low voice let out a demented laugh, you opened your eyes._

_You didn't think you'd ever forget the face grinning down at you. Beyond pale, his skin was near white and offset his disfigured face to terrifying heights. Where the edges of his lips should have been led out into a gaping macabre smile, the edges vibrantly scarred nearly red in color. His stark black hair framed his face, covered mostly by a hoodie. What stood out to you the most though were his eyes. The sclera of them was even whiter than his skin, framing irises that were so black you couldn't discern the pupils in their manic depths. On top of that they were framed in such a dark ring, like charcoal had been rubbed thickly around them. The overall effect certainly shook you._

_He hopped onto the bed over you, effectively pinning your body with his lower half as he held up a knife for you to see. He arched his body forward, leaning down to touch his forehead to yours. His grin somehow getting  
wider, he whispered harshly to you._

_"Go to sleep."_

_He pulled back and reared his arm back like he was going to stab you. You should have flinched, started crying for your life or something. That's what normal people would do._

_You were always the odd one in the bunch though. And at that moment you'd lost all your previous fear after seeing the face of who you instinctively knew was the man Jeff you'd heard so much about. His face. . .struck you as oddly beautiful. Like one of those pieces of art only one in one hundred thousand people appreciated. Plus, his eyes struck a chord in you that you had a hard time placing. Regardless, you found yourself just staring straight into them even as he straddled you with a knife coming your way._

_He stopped before actually stabbing you, keeping the tip of the knife hovering just above your throat. You could feel it scrape your skin ever so slightly and shivered a tiny bit._

_"You aren't going to scream?" he asked, giggling as if this amused him._

_You regarded him with a blasé stare, "Will it make a difference?"_

_He seemed at once amused and perplexed by this. "Everybody screams. Why don't you?"_

_You thought about it and answered honestly._

_"I don't know."_

_You really didn't. You should be pissing yourself out of fear right now. Instead, you just became more and more curious. Damn, there was something off with you._

_Jeff laughed at your answer. "Such a strange woman. I think I like this personality of yours, though." He stopped to leer down at your scantily clad self. "Along with your choice of night clothes."_

_Out of instinct, you tried to bring your arms up to cover up as much as possible. But you were brought up short by the cold metal of a knife pressing closer to your neck. You swallowed, causing it to nick your skin ever so slightly. A small drop of blood beaded up and slowly trickled down._

_"Don't move unless I say."_

_"Well, I don't have much of a choice now, do I?" You must be an idiot, you decided as you copped an attitude with a serial killer. Luckily, this particular killer seemed to be somewhat enamored with you._

_Oh, yay._

_He laughed some more, the sound seeming to get a little more evil each time you heard it._

_"No, you don't~ Now go ahead and move your arms above your head, wrists together," Jeff commanded as his free hand went to unclasp the belt he was wearing. You didn't want to think about the implications of that as you hesitantly complied. With impressive dexterity, he pulled off his belt and tied your hands to the bedpost with it, all one handed._

_Damn, he's good._

_You twisted your wrists around a bit, testing out your impromptu bindings. Yep, you weren't going anywhere anytime soon._

_Shit._

_"Now let's have a little fun, my interesting little victim," he breathed out over top of you. His eyes returned to where the knife had drawn a tiny bit of blood earlier and lit up just enough for you to notice. That couldn't be good. . .he leaned down over you, the hand not holding his weapon sliding up past your shoulder to wind through your hair and sharply pull your head back, effectively exposing your neck in full to him._

_You couldn't see what he was doing, but you felt his hot breath just before his even hotter tongue swept up your neck as it licked up the blood that'd dripped down before. Not stopping there, Jeff trailed his tongue up over your chin. Keeping your neck arched back almost painfully, he positioned himself over you so he could mesh his scarred mouth over your soft one._

_It wasn't as cruel as you'd expected, but nonetheless it was ruthless. His mouth forced open yours to his invading tongue, the scar tissue scraping roughly against your cheeks as you tasted your own blood in the kiss. This went on for a while, you gasping for air whenever you could during the strangely passionate kiss. Finally he pulled back, leaving you panting harshly while he grinned meanly down at you. Before your mind could clear, you felt that cold metal press between your skin and the middle of your bra. He wasted no time and flicked it up, exposing your breasts and leaving a shallow cut in between them. At once, he palmed one of them none too gently while leaning down to lap up the blood he'd let. Looking down, you saw his manic gaze looking right back at you, your blood glinting off his tongue._

_You couldn't help but wonder what the hell was wrong with you. You had a known killer hovering above you, groping you and slowly letting out your blood so he could lap it up. And instead of being terrified out of your wits. . ._

_You were slowly starting to get aroused. With every lick that rasped across your skin and every touch of his slightly calloused hands, your body started to throb in a way it had no business throbbing in this situation._

_Jeff moved further down your body, making little nicks here and there across your stomach and sides before running his tongue over his handiwork. He obviously had a fetish, and judging by your response you had one as well._

_With a speed that made you jump a little, he slid back up your body so his face hovered above your own again. His hand was still further down on you, resting on your stomach right above the waistband of your panties. Smirking down at you, he slid his hand inside them and discovered what you were already shamefully aware of._

_You were wet. Very much so._

_You didn't think that grin could get wider, but boy did it. He laughed that wicked laugh of his and wrenched off your panties before sinking two of his fingers into your hot depths, moving them in such a way that left you gasping his name. He pulled them out suddenly and brought them up for you to see._

_"What's this, now? Getting turned on by a killer? Naughty girl~"_

_Your face flushed red at his taunting, and you turned your gaze from his. You're not sure when he put the knife down, but his other hand came up and gripped your face almost painfully. "Did I say you could look away?"_

_The voice was soft but his face was harsh.  
You shook your head in his grasp and maintained eye contact despite your embarrassment._

_He didn't help said embarrassment at all when he grinned and brought up the hand that was inside you to his split mouth.  
Twisting his tongue around those fingers, he ate up your essence. All the while he stared down at you, daring you to break eye contact. "Aren't you sweet," he rasped out. His voice had become husky with desire, causing you to shudder in turn._

_Once again, Jeff moved down your body. This time he skipped your chest and torso, and made himself comfy between your thighs as he forced them open to accommodate him. He placed one of them over his shoulder, effectively baring your most private area to a madman._

_One that had his knife again._

_Something that should have gotten you good and afraid, but it seemed his psychosis had rubbed off on you as you found yourself anticipating what he might do with it next. It didn't take long to figure out._

_He ran his scarred mouth up and down the inside of your thigh, making your already sensitive body twitch with anticipation as he moved closer and closer to your throbbing heat. Jeff couldn't seem to resist using that blade a little more, and brought it up between your legs. With little flicks of his wrist, he made tiny cuts up the inner line of your thigh. The little stings of pain only served to excite you more, and when he laved his tongue over each and every wound you found yourself desperately moaning out his name._

_Finally done with his bloodletting, Jeff made one last sweep up your leg and moved to go down on you. You were already on the edge, and he seemed determined to push you over it._

_He pushed your legs as far apart as they would go, baring you wide open for him to see. Lowering his head, he swept his tongue up your wet slit and targeted your clitoris, swirling around the hard little nub before sweeping down to tongue fuck you until your legs quivered in his hands._

_At this point the dark laughs he let out every so often only heightened the sensations sweeping through you. Sitting up between your legs, he licked around his scarred face for you to see. His smile turned very self-satisfied as you shuddered from his actions.  
Honestly, you expected him to spout out some more teasing words. He seemed to enjoy that after all._

_Instead, next thing you knew his pants were shoved down just enough to expose him. You didn't get a chance to see much in the near darkness before he moved forward, flexing his hips and pressing his hard cock inside of you._

_It was slower than you expected. You'd swear this guy lived to take you by surprise. Still, it'd been awhile for you and he was. . .big, to say the least. Even as excited as you were, you felt every inch of him sinking into your tight heat. The feeling was nothing short of amazing, and it didn't stay at that slow pace for long._

_Jeff groaned out his own pleasure, before breathing out, "Your name." He demanded it simply while tightening his grip on your legs. You were drunk with the sensation of him inside you and it took a few seconds to clear your hazy mind enough to answer him._

_"(Y-y/n)." You stuttered over you own name as he pulled out some while you spoke._

_Satisfied, he quickly sped up to a breathtaking pace. Each thrust hit deep and sent off sparks of electric sensation up through your entire body. Jeff groaned, the low voice sexy enough that you tightened even more around his throbbing erection. His hips snapped sharply in reaction, the movements becoming almost violent. You loved every second of it, and arched up to press as much of your body against his as was possible while your hands were bound._

_Unfortunately, you couldn't do much and just ended up moving your hips to meet his pace best you could. The end result was a drawn out moan from you that expressed both your frustration and desire._

_The sound seemed to reach Jeff in his frenzied state, and he went ahead and freed your hands from their bindings. The leather had cut into your skin, but you barely took notice. You wrapped your arms up around his neck so you could feel his skin against your own as he continued fucking you into the mattress._

_His movements were becoming more erratic, and Jeff could tell he was about to come. Somewhere in the fog that was his mind right now his male pride surfaced, determined to make you come first. Sliding one hand between your bodies, he found your clit with his thumb and pressed down on it in rough circles. You jerked at the sudden intensity, gasping out the killer's name. Along with his sharp thrusts, the two feelings had that already tight coil inside you twisting sharply. Shortly after, your orgasm ripped through you._

_Your body arched back and slid against Jeff's, who kept moving for a minute longer, wringing out your climax until he finally was ready. Surprising you yet again, he had the consideration to sharply jerk back his hips before he ended up coming inside of you. Instead, you felt a hot splash on your torso as he came across your stomach and breasts. Judging by the fierce smirk that spread across the homicidal maniac's face, he was quite satisfied with the result._

_Reaching above your completely lax form, he grabbed the belt he'd used to tie you up earlier and redressed himself. You wanted to say something or reach out to him, but a sudden wave of exhaustion hit you after your romp with this most infamous man. Your eyes felt heavier by the second, and you couldn't seem to summon up the ability to fight it off._

_Jeff looked down at you, meeting your tired eyes. Trailing his hand up your face, he covered your eyes and leaned down over your body. By the time you felt his scarred mouth brush against your ear, the darkness of oncoming slumber was washing over you._

_You were going under fast and barely managed to hear the words he repeated from earlier, this time said with an almost confused tenderness._

_"Go to sleep."_


End file.
